


Puppy Love

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Ryan is a hunter tm, Secret Santa, for Ali, i cant believe ryan has a puppy boyfriend, small amounts of blood and mentions of stitching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan knows to not take home strays. But this one is pretty darn cute...





	Puppy Love

Jeremy was a pretty easy going type of guy. He’d get a little hype at times, and maybe a little out of control. But overall pretty easy going. Normal. 

That was abruptly changed, before he even knew it. He’d just gone on a simple walk, one that would get out some of his pent up energy while he was moving, and the next thing he knew he was in pain in a back alley and he was pretty sure he was bleeding out. 

It was kinda new to him, and his mind scrambled to think of how this happened. That’s when he passed out the first time. 

Ryan on the other hand, was not normal. No, far from it. Mercenary for hire, a man trained to kill. He’d been doing it for as long as he could remember, and was good at it. He was great at pretending to be normal. 

When he found a man bleeding out in an alleyway, he knew something was up. Especially when he found the bite marks. 

Ryan was less than pleased. He knew what these wounds ment. His target had attacked someone, and now… He sighed. He was torn, given that this man was still breathing he was now infected but… The man looked fit, capable. A casualty to something he probably didn’t understand. Kinda… handsome. 

It took Ryan a minute to decide to drag him back to his van. Which, in all honesty, sounded pretty creepy. But that was fine. He did creepier things than this… Alright he can’t say that. That sounds awful. Whatever. 

When Jeremy managed to wake up, he remembered the feeling of being rustled in the back of a car, or truck, or something. It was moving and he felt ill and… There were a lot of weapons on the walls. This is a van. He was in a weapon filled van. His heart raced, and he tried to get up from where he was.

….He passed out again, blood loss taking its toll on him. 

Ryan didn’t take long to bring him home, throwing him onto the couch so he could patch him up. 

Damn, the werewolf did a number on him. But Ryan patched it up easy as the back of his mind was screaming how bad an idea this was. How absolutely awful. He knew once bitten this guy had the infection, but maybe he was getting soft hearted with age. 

Nicely cleaned wounds, nestled into the couch. It probably should be comfortable to wake up to. 

Ryan didn’t expect that the next time he’d come into the room where Jeremy was, that he’d get punched in the throat.  
“Who the fuck are you!” Said the tiny, very strong, and presumably pissed off man, who had Ryan on one knee trying to regain some way to breathe. “Did you steal my kidney?” 

That was a weird one. Ryan adjusted, throat not allowing the best speech. 

“No? No. You were attacked- I patched you up. Fuck- the werewolf strength must already be forming.” Ryan growled, a wheeze rattling through him. He was lucky Jeremy hadn’t completely crushed his windpipe.

“Werewolf… what?” The small man looked down at himself, and immediately grew surprised. The wounds that’d been patched were already starting to heal, and Ryan scoffed. 

“It’s taking pretty well to you too…” 

“Wait, are you saying-”

“That you’re a werewolf now? Yes. Yes I am.” 

“....Huh.” 

The next hour was spent trying to explain, and not fully confuse Jeremy. It was a little hard but he got it eventually. 

“And you… hunt.. People like me?” Jeremy said, voice softened as they both sat on the couch. Jeremy leaning forward, Ryan relaxed back. Both were for lack of better words... Calm yet almost on edge. 

“Just the ones that go out and attack people… which is most.” Ryan said, not really hiding anything. “So you're fine unless you try to bite someone.” 

Jeremy nodded, looking worried. “Bad time to say I can be a fighty drunk, huh?” 

Ryan couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Yeah. Pretty bad time.” But his voice was soft, humorous. 

Jeremy liked it. 

“So are you gonna be keeping an eye on me?” Jeremy asked, looking over at him. 

“Yyyuuup.” 

“Cool… cool. Can you uh… take me home then?” He asked gently, hoping he could maybe get home at least.

He had cats to take care of after all. And a load of other things to do.

Ryan sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and thought about it. This wasn’t an awful idea to know where he lived. 

“Fine. But know I’ll have to be keeping an eye on you.” 

This was the start of the single most interesting relationship Ryan asked for. 

Jeremy was taken home, and after a small introduction to some rather tubby cats, Ryan was gone. The next day he came back, checked on Jeremy and his cats, and left. 

 

Everyday was spent going over whatt Jeremy was doing and how he was doing it. Not to mention changed. 

Jeremy’s hair started growing quicker, he became… more sensitive to sound. Ryan could whisper something to himself and Jeremy would rush from another room to ask what he said. 

Jeremy also became clingier. He always moved closer, asked more questions. He was always curious about Ryan, and Ryan didn’t mind sharing. He wasn't allowed this much contact from his own personal rules. Getting to be open was nice. 

Ryan enjoyed telling Jeremy little things that made him light up. Yes, he played video games (Bioshock was a favorite), he was just human, he was from Georgia… Jeremy was always curious and surprised and smiling. 

 

It made Ryan feel warm. 

And for a few weeks it was like that until the full moon. 

That day Ryan was quiet. Ryan watched. Ryan kept telling him if he did anything out of line that meant he better say his prayers. Jeremy didn’t seem worried however, just kept up his daily routine and stayed close to Ryan. 

And when the sun finally set, Ryan was ready. Jeremy had begun to transform, and he was bracing himself. He closed his eyes at the growling and howling and was ready for the worst…

Okay, he wasn’t ready to be licked in the face. That was a surprise. 

When he reopened his eyes, Jeremy was… seemingly different from other werewolves. The kinds he’d come into contact with were sleep, feral looking, and more than ready to use dangerous claws to tear someone apart.

Jeremy was like a big bumbling curious dog. Fluffy and bright eyed, long tail wagging and a drooling maw, that with despite terrifyingly sharp teeth, had a lolling tongue that diminished their scariness. 

Ryan couldn’t help but laugh, which made Jeremy start bounding around. The cats were wary of the new giant dog, and Ryan was amazed by how Jeremy had transformed. It was really cute… 

The night was spent keeping Jeremy out of the fridge, away from windows, and off anything expensive looking. Ryan was… pretty happy he didn’t have to slay him. 

To admit to himself he.. Really kind of liked Jeremy. Like, like like. A lot. And he didn't want what they were to end. Ever. 

Which showed when the wolf pulled him into his bedroom and onto the bed, the early morning hours rolling about. Ryan sighed and shrugged off his jacket, curling up next to the mound of fur and drool.

Ryan wouldn’t admit anytime soon that he fell asleep curled up with him, the beast licking his hair gently and sweet. A hunter like him should be ashamed that he was so entranced and enthralled by a monster. But he didn’t much care.

He was going to be staying like this for a very long long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled big time with this one but hopefully I did well.


End file.
